rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
This page is still under construction, and as such only Chat Moderator Nominations are currently open. Prerequisites for Nominees Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least 4 months. *Be fairly active on chat. *No bans from chat exceeding one day in the last month. Sample Nominations ''Username of Nominee'' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. Sgt D Griff Nominator: Sgt D Gruf Reason for Nomination: Griff should have sample rights because he does thing 1, thing 2, and thing 3. By having sample rights, he'd be able to do thing X on the wiki, and improve things Y and Z. Support 1: Support: Griff can do X and Y and has proven Z. Gen D Grif 10:51 November 23, 2013 :I totally didn't think about that aspect, X would be great for thing 3. That thing Y you're talking about actually applies more to Thing W. Sgt E Grif 10:56 November 23, 2013 2: Support: Griff would be a great aspect to thing 4 Sgt E Grif 10:55 November 23, 2013 Oppose 1: Oppose: Griff has no experience in things I and IV, and has very few edits or time on the wiki. Sgt D Girf 11:02 November 23, 2013 Chat Moderator DestinyZxs00 Nominator: Ragna the Bloodedge Reason for Nomination: Destiny is a cool person who can pretty much calm down situations given that the situation has gone south. He's pretty responsible for his actions and knows his rules and who's breaking them and who's not. He's pretty active and even though he doesn't do much on the wiki itself; however, he's pretty much always on chat, unless something comes up. He's a great person who knows what to do and a great person to talk to about problems. Support # Oppose #'Oppose:' Though Dest is a close friend and a good laugh he is too immature and inexperienced to effectively fulfill the chat mod role.The Darkness Inferno (talk) 02:32, December 7, 2013 (UTC) #'Oppose:' Dest's behavior sometimes gets questionable, and I don't see him as ready to properly handle situations that may occur. Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 03:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Project Predacon Nominator: Darkness Inferno Reason for Nomination: Predacon has been consistent in her effort to keep the chat users within the line of our rules and managed to correctly inform users when they are close to breaking them. She knows the rules well and I have never known her to have broken one. She has experience in running a small wiki and has seemed willing to take upon the role of chat mod here. Support #'Support:' My support goes wholeheardtly towards this. Logan's points are 101% percent true, and Project Predacon's efforts have been all positive, never anything negative. Her efficiency and reconnizability are comendable, as is her desire to help the wiki itself. In addition, her optimism, compassion, humor, many things about her are incredible. In truth, she's one of the most virtuous people that I have ever met. And she has Ruby as her Avatar Picture. How is that not stupendous? Meeting her and seeing her drive to help others has been an inspiration for me in recent itmes, and I'm left in awe at the sheer amazingness that she has expressed. In summary, Preda is awesome and you should totally vote her up. -Shadow1176. # Support: Preda shows a clear value on order in the chat room and is able to effectively handle any situations that may arise without the cause of further strife. She should be in this position. User:XIIIOerbaDiaVanille 9:43 PM, December 6, 2013 #'Support:' preda does indeed dersvse this roll for mod multi-tasking a wiki i agree with logan with it. ill be cheering her on. ^_^ Dipsetab #'Support:' Project Predacon has been a steadfast presence on the chat and is known and respected by everyone. I have only been in this chat for 2 weeks now and this is my observation.' '''Zathronas. #'Support': I might be known to be her lover but that does not mean anything here. I completely agree with Dark and seeing her work on her wiki as a chat mod has undeniably led me to believe that she should be the new chat mod. She is indeed more mature than me and has a very great personality to compliment the role. She's always willing to help others as her compassion and optimism are plentiful and I am barely half the whole-hearted person she is. #PredaforCM2013<3 'DestinyZxs00 (talk) 03:02, December 7, 2013 (UTC)' #' Support: 'She's always nice and friendly, and seems to get along well with just about everybody. a good, rule-abiding person, I think she'd do well as a chat mod in my opinion #'Support: 'Preda is another good choice i would like to point out that since she's joined the chat i have personally yet to see her break one rule frankly she'll come closer to preventing such a thing than actually doing it herself and as previously stated she has the experience to do the job so i concur with the others in saying Project Predacon should be granted mod status here with as much as she's worked on wiki an she has the experince thanks to her own wiki so i fully support this decision Yang Xiao Long (talk) 03:36, December 7, 2013 (UTC) #'Support: '''Since I joined the RWBY wiki approximately a month ago, Preda has been a constant font of good will and kindness. Not only is she a wonderful friend, she is always willing to lend a hand to a newcomer and aid in anyway she possibly can. She's always conscious of the rules and rarely if ever violates any of the chat policies. Not only that, but as an Admin a different wiki, she has the experience and leadership skills necessary for such a position. The chat is always a brighter, happier place with her around. She has my full support. ~Sjelen Kain Oppose # Rollback This page is still under construction, and as such only Chat Moderator Nominations are currently open. Administrator This page is still under construction, and as such only Chat Moderator Nominations are currently open. Bureaucrat This page is still under construction, and as such only Chat Moderator Nominations are currently open.